Jinx's crush
by Circapaleo
Summary: Jinx falls for a new guy at the hive academy who might just be as bad as her. maybe even worse. its my first fanfic so tell me what you think
1. New guy

Jinx's Crush  
It was dark, the night filled with the sounds of police sirens, all going from one crime to the next. It was like any other night in jump, or at least that's what we thought. That's why we were so shocked to find two bodies at a random crime scene. There were broken bones all over their bodies and one of them was missing an eye. It made the three of us that showed up sick. They were just random thugs that no one would miss but this was still wrong. Aren't the teen titans supposed to prevent things like this. That was the last thought we shared before the two others vanished. I was terrified and ran for my squad car. As I drove off I looked back and saw two glowing yellow eyes...

(Hive Academy)  
Jinx's point of view  
We sat down at the lunch table the same as every day. Mammoth was eating a sandwich that was probably bigger than me, Gizmo was playing with his gadgets, and I was thinking of ways we could try to beat those stupid titans. Then Kyd came over "Hey guys did you hear the news? Apparently there's this new villain in town and he killed two people." We all looked at him in shock I mean sure we did some pretty bad things but none of us would cross that line. We thought about this for a second before Gizmo jumped up "Didn't you guys here him, there's a new villain in town we should be tracking him down!" I looked at him like he was crazy "Why would we do that dumbass he sounds like a threat." He looks at them with a 'duh' face "Because if this guy is serious then don't you think he could beat the titans? If we can recruit him we'll be unstoppable!" This caught my attention and I thought it over "You might be right. We would be unstoppable but what if he doesn't like our offer and kills us? Besides we wouldn't be able to find him. We should just wait until he comes to us and if he doesn't then we take down the titans on our own." As she said that the bell rang and they all got up to go to class.

Classroom no ones P.O.V.  
We all sat down as Mr. Joker walked in with someone new behind him. "Good morning class. Today we will be learning about lethal chemical mixtures, but first I'd like to introduce a new student of ours." A boy walks out from behind him "His name is Berserk and he just transferred here. I believe he was sent here for setting his school on fire because the teachers said it was too 'chilly'" Berserk showed the class an innocent looking smile and none of them believed that he was capable of something like that so they figured his being here was a fluke. He wasn't terrifying but he wasn't bad looking either. He had short brown hair, dark brown eyes, he wore dark pants with a black shirt boots a black trench coat, and black leather gloves. One of the bigger criminals stood up "Hey Mr. Joker how did he get into this school really. He looks to weak to have done something like that." He walked over to Berserk "Are you going to stop this?" he said in a fairly deep smooth tone towards Mr. Joker "Oh no I don't think so. I always find it entertaining to watch students fight." He looks at the big guy in front of him and says in a bored tone "Fine. Let's go." As he said that we noticed the smile was gone from his face and he had a cold look to him. " Alright then" he swung a punch at Berserk's gut, but everyone was surprised to see that he caught the punch dead on and in a swift motion twisted his arm and broke it. He froze. He didn't move until about five minutes after and then screamed in agony. Before he finished his scream of pain Berserk kicked him to the other side of the room, not caring at all that he was hurt. "Alright then" Mr. Joker popped in "how about you take your seat now Berserk." He walked over and sat next to jinx. He looked up at her and smiled and she felt like she was going to blush. She thought it over for the rest of class and when it ended she stopped him "Hey, Berserk wait up" he turned and smiled again "Yeah what do u need?" She looked up at him, being the shorter of the two, and said in a confident voice "I want you to come join my team, do you think you could?" He thought for a second before smiling "Sure. When should I meet the rest of the team?" "Tomorrow in the city we're going to rob a museum, meet us there okay." "Okay" he said as he walked to his dorm.

Berserk's dorm his P.O.V.  
I sat down in my new room and looked for any cameras. When I didn't find any I relaxed. 'I had had an interesting few days in jump city, not counting the thugs and the police officers trying to catch me. Its not my fault that they died, they had it coming after trying to shoot me. But I guess not everyone can learn from others mistakes like I can. Back on this school its definitely going to be a change learning how to be a criminal when I'm already one. Especially if everyone is as cocky as that bastard in class today. That girl I met though, Jinx. She was something else. I couldn't keep myself from smiling around her. I wonder if she has any powers. I guess I'll have to wait and see tomorrow'. And on that thought he went to bed hoping for tomorrow to be good.


	2. Emotional turmoil

Chapter 2  
Berserk's dorm his P.O.V.  
It was about 6:00 in the morning when I woke up. I felt like I was being watched so I shot up in bed. I saw two glowing red eyes and then, in an instant, they were gone. 'That's not good. That can only mean one thing.' My face looked furious 'He's here.' And I got ready for the day careful not to lose my temper.  
Training room Jinx's P.O.V.  
'Where is he' she thought as she looked for Berserk. She'd been looking for him for a while now and class was about to start. She was really hoping to see all that he could do. A few minutes later he walked through the doors with that same innocent smile on his face. She ran over to him "Hey. I almost thought you weren't going to show." He looked at her with a soft look "Sorry I got lost on the way here. I didn't mean to keep you waiting." he looked around "What is this class anyway?" they walked toward the class in the middle of the room and Catwoman walked out from behind the bleachers. "Hello class. Are you ready for todays combat training?" The whole class cheered even me. The I heard Berserk "No."...  
Berserk's P.O.V.  
"No." The whole class looked at me and Catwoman walked up to me "What do you mean no? Do you not need to train with us?" I looked her dead in the eye "Actually I don't need to, or want to." I gave her a look that made a lot of the class flinch. finally she spoke again "Just for that Mr., you get to go first. Against one of my top students of coarse." I looked up at her "I'm leaving." As I started to walk away I saw the doors sealed off with a metal door. The door seemed to be remote activated. I turned around and saw her pocket the remote. "If you want that door open then beat mammoth and show me that you don't nesgved any training." Mammoth walked up to me and smiled a dark smile. I looked at him with a sincere face "I promise I'll try to go easy on you. I'm sorry that I have to hurt you." I really didn't want to fight him but hearing this the entire class laughed at my apology. He walked up to me making me look small "Don't worry about it. Even if you can stand your ground there's no way I'm letting a weakling like you beat me" I smiled a big evil smile and then burst into laughter, a crazy laughter that was only used by someone who enjoys slaughter. I looked at him with an insane expression "Weakling huh? So you think I'm as weak as those titans? You call them weak and they kick your ass every other day, and hell I'm BIGGER than most of them!" I started laughing like a maniac again. The whole class looked at me with pure fear in their eyes and I saw Jinx almost pass out from shock of seeing me like this. And it only made me laugh even harder. Mammoth, on the other hand, was pissed "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" he ran at me and tried to punch me with all of his might. I just stood there and waited. When he was just an inch away from hitting me I moved out of the way and pushed him forward hard and tripped him. He couldn't slow down and ended up crashing through the wall leaving a big gaping hole. As soon as I saw that he was knocked out I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I looked back at Catwoman and the class "Don't ever try that again." I said it with such a loud voice that it echoed. Then I smiled at Jinx, who was sitting down not able to stand up "Sorry I can't hang out with you but I'll still meet you at the museum later okay." I saw her nod and walked away.

Museum Jinx's P.O.V.

Gizmo was being impatient as usual "Damn it jinx where is he already?" I thought about this for a second "He said he would meet us here right?" "WHAT'S YOUR POINT? The snot-faced loser probably bailed on us." she thought about waiting for him but decided against it "Fine then let's do this." they all ran inside and did what they usually did. They went and found something expensive to take home. As they were looking around they heard the familiar sound of the titans busting in. We were listening to their heroic bull shit the same as usual. What was different about this time is that, right when we were about to fight, Berserk walks through the front doors with that friendly smile of his "Hi. I don't think that we've met before. My name's Berserk.

Berserk's P.O.V.

I stood there smiling waiting for them to introduce themselves. They looked at me, baffled, and then the first one to speak was Robin "Uhh hi i'm Robin, that's Cyborg, this is Beast boy, here's Raven, and she's Starfire." "Nice to meet you." I walked over to Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth "Hey guys, sorry i'm late. I guess it's sort of a curse of mine to never be on time." They looked at me annoyed and then Jinx walked up to me "Are you insane! You were just talking to the titans like they were old friends of yours and you apologize for being LATE!" I looked at her confused "I was only being polite." then Robin buts in "Well thanks for being polite but we're still going to stop you from stealing from this museum." I looked at him sadly "Does that mean we have to fight. Please don't make me fight again today. I hate violence." then everyone looked at me like I was nuts. They looked at Raven then and asked if I was lying. "No he's not. Everything he's been saying is true and he really doesn't want to fight." I smile at them again and Cyborg walks up to me "Well sorry dude but if your going to do the crime you gotta answer to us." i looked at him again "Then i sincerely apologize for any damage that I am about to cause. I truly hope you can forgive me." they took up a battle stance and as they charged at us I mumbled something I hope no one could hear "I can't let anyone hurt my friends again." and the battle began. I took on Beast boy. He changed into a gorilla and slammed his fists down and, instead of moving, I let him hit me in the back. He changed back thinking that he'd won but I got up and looked at him with a bone chilling smile "Do you want to know how much that hurts?" I began to laugh like a lunatic like earlier that day, but this time there was no holding back. Beast boy got scared and tried to scare me off by turning into a t-Rex. He charged at me again trying to bite my head off and i stood there. When he bit down i moved forward and pushed him by his neck. He was sent flying across the room screaming. when the titans saw that BB was out Cyborg came to fight me. He tried to throw punch after punch and when i looked at the way he was fighting i took a deep breath and switched my emotion to anger. He pulled out his sonic cannon and shot at me. I dodged it left and right and finally i got sick of dodging and stood my ground. He shot at me again and i screamed. I screamed a demonic rage filled scream so powerful that it threw his sonic cannon back at him. By the time he saw this it had already hit him. It looked as if it threw out his circuits and he powered down. Once he was down Starfire came at me. She flew as fast as she could and tried to hit me with a barrage of her starbolts. I saw that she was moving too fast for me and switched to another emotion. I stopped and took a deep breath and switched to fear. I started running again and this time i had gotten a good distance between us. I switched to insane and jumped onto her back. I pulled her hair to steer and flew her right into Robin and once they collided they were both down for the count. All that was left were me and Raven and she already looked like she was going to have a melt down. She calmed down and looked at me with sweat covering her face "What are you doing? I can feel so many different emotions coming off of you right now that my head hurts." I took a deep breath and changed to a deadly calm "I could try to explain it to you but that would take too long and right now i don't have the time or the patience to talk about it. So are we going to fight or not? quite frankly i don't want to hurt anymore people." she looked at me with a look of confusion. I wondered what she was thinking about when Jinx came and told me it was time to go. They ran out and i looked back at her and smiled "By, I hope that we can still be friends." and then i ran after my team.


End file.
